Charming's Reflections
by lederra
Summary: Different town people's views on those connected with SAMCRO: Members, their families or friends of the club. I will at some point add more to this story but for now it is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Charming Reflects

A/N I don't own any of the SONS, they belong to their creator. As do some of the towns people of Charming the only ones who don't are any O.c's that I make up for this story.

Sorry but this first chapter is going to be a long one. In fact it might end up being done in two or more chapters as it will be quite long other wise. These reflections are not just about the men of SAMCRO but their famillies and others connected in some way to SAMCRO.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSERS POV<strong>

**Gemma Teller-Morrow:** I've known Gemma since she was 14 years old and her father was a Reverend here in Charming. Long before she left and then returned 10 years later with a motorcyle club and a baby. I always liked Gemma and still do despite the fact that she is really becoming a bit of a bitch lately, I suppose its because she is worried about Clay and the fact that he won't be Top Dog much longer in the club, that and the fact she is probaly worried about the club finding out the truth about JT. Not that she knows all the truth, Clay and I did not tell her everything that had happened on that fateful day that JT was killed.

Gemma has always been a strong woman, she has had to be being the Queen bitch in a 1% motorcycle club but I think also her childhood had made her that way. Her parents had loved her and while her Father had been more easy going her Mother had been a complete control freak, Gemma had resented her so much but as I look at Gemma now, I see so much of her Mother in her especially the way the controls everyones lifes around her or tries to.

Despite her age, Gemma still is an amazingly beautiful woman and she does not hide her figure or looks like some ladies her age would, she loves leather and lace and her heels. Although she moans that her heart meds make her feet swell and she can't get her boots off. Typical woman always thinking of fashion before her health. She has been there a lot for me over the years especially in the last few when I was diagnosed with Cancer and then when she had to go on the lamb because of that bitch Stahl I was glad to be able to help her escape. I will always help Gemma in what ever way I can.

**CLAY MORROW: **I have known Clay ever since he blew into Town on the back of a Harley long ago with the rest of the original members of SAMCRO. He had not long returned from Vietnam and was still getting use to life outside of the military, I often had him in my cells during those first few years that the club was here. I had made a deal with them to protect the town of Charming from outside influences and in return for their help I would look the other way as much as I could. However occassionally I couldn't do that and Clay and others would end up in one of the cells overnight or longer.

Clay has always been a powerful and dangerous man and it has always seemed better to keep him on side rather than have him as an enemy. I knew how dangerous he was after all he had killed his best friend John Teller in order to get his hands on the presidency of the club and John's wife Gemma. They had gotten close after John and Gemma's youngest son had died from the family flaw and JT could not cope with being here in Charming so he had gone over to Belfast to set up a Charter there with McGee one of the other original members.

Over the years Clay seems to have become more ruthless and at one point he almost turned on me when he thought that I was threatening his club and way of life but I was actually trying to protect the club but at the same time trying to keep my department open not that he appreciated the problems that I was facing at the time. He has threatened to kill Jax, Gemma's son on more than one occassion and had his bodygaurd and fellow club member Tig Traeger kill another member. Opie was the target but it was his wife Donna who was killed by accident instead they tried to make out that it was someone else but I knew it was Clay who had ordered the hit at least he had the grace to look remorseful about it.

I don't think he will be in charge of the club much longer as he has arthritis in his hands and it is getting worse. The club has many rules and one of them is 'Can't ride, Can't lead', so Clay's days are numbered.

**JAX TELLER:** The present VP for the SONS and John and Gemma Tellers first born Son, just like his younger brother Thomas, Jax was also born with the family flaw as was his son Abel but it has so far not affected him as much as it did his brother and son. He is arrogant like all members of the SOA but he he has a kind heart and more brains than most of them certainly more brains than Clay but he is not weak like his father was. He has his Mothers strength and like her he likes to control those around him.

He is not afraid of doing what he considers to be the right thing to do and I know that he has killed for the club he doesn't wear the men of mayhem badge just for show. When ATF agent John Kohn disappeared I did wonder if he had had something to do with it but unless Kohn turns up dead or otherwise we will never know and the way SAMCRO hides bodies I doubt that will ever happen.

He loves his sons Abel and Thomas and would kill anyone who dared to hurt them or his old lady, Tara, who he has loved since he was 16 years old. He has already killed at least one man that I know of who threatened Tara's life and that was another MC member, Hector Salazar although he knew we needed him alive to protect the town.

**JOHN TELLER: **One of the co-founders of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. John after returning from serving in the Vietnam war was disullussioned like many other returning veterens with how the war had gone and how the folks back home were treating them. So he along with Piney Winston set up the club, they had decided that if society did not accept them for who they were and what they had had to do while fighting a war in a far away land then as far as they were concerned then society at large could just fuck off and they would have their own little society.

John had a rather idealistic view of what the club would be and I think at first he saw it as a kind of 'hippy' commune for harley lovers but as the club grew it became less like his original dream and started to become more like the club we see today perhaps not as bad as the club has become but bad enough. Then when his son died he became withdrawn and started to back away from the life he had created with his friends, he started to think that there was a better way outside of the club and for that reason alone Clay decided that he had to be killed. So it was arranged for him to be hit by one of my trucks and then made to look like an accident and as far as the rest of the world is concerned that is exactly what it was.

**TARA KNOWLES: **Jax's old lady and first love. When they were teenagers and at school together it was thought that they would always be together but Tara back then did not like the MC life and wanted more not just for herself but for Jax as well. However when he would not leave with her she left anyway to pursue her dream of medical school and becoming a Doctor, in the process she Jax's heart and earned Gemma's hatred for harming her baby. Tara was away for ten years, she was working at a hospital in Boston when she became involved with an ATF agent by the name of John Kohn and they started a relationship however when that relationship became violent, she broke it off and returned to Charming where she began work as a surgeon and Doctor at St Thomas's.

It was while here that she came back into contact with the MC again after she was one of the Doctors working on Jax Tellers son Abel after he was born with the family flaw and other complications. She is a dedicated Doctor who cares immensely for her patients and she did everything she could do keep young Abel alive, her skill and dedication paying off, for he is a healthy and active toddler now. It was during the time that she and Jax got back together again, he had divorced Abels Mother Wendy but wendy had hoped to make another go of it but as soon as he saw Tara again that was never going to happen.

She and Jax have had the problems and at one point it looked like she would leave again especially after she caught him in bed with a porn star, she had told him that 'cheating' was a relationship breaker and if she ever caught him doing that she would leave him, this happened not long after Abel had been abducted and he was trying to push her away from him and the MC life. However they got back together after he returned from Belfast with Abel and he had rescued her from Salazar, however they were seperated not long after this when he and others of the Club spent fourteen months in Stockton on gun running charges. It was during this time that she gave birth to his 2nd son Thomas, she had a relatively easy preganacy despite stepping up as Queen Bee for a duration as Gemma was on House arrest for several months and she spent more time at the club as an old lady. She is a good mother to the boys and I know she loves Jax more than ever. Although she is more at ease with the MC life now and is respected both in and out of the club I know that she would rather that Jax was out of it and they could live a normal life, just her, Jax and the boys.

* * *

><p>AN. I am going to do Unser's Point of view on the club in several installments, in the next one he will be giving his point of view on the following people: Piney Winston, Opie Winston, Donna Winston, Lyla Winston and Bobby Munson.


	2. Unser part 2

Charming Reflects

A/N I don't own any of the SONS, they belong to their creator. As do some of the towns people of Charming the only ones who don't are any O.c's that I make up for this story.

I have added a few more people to this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>PINEY WINSTON: <strong>Piney along with John Teller was the other founder of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club. He has always been a bit on the grumpy side but he has always had a sane and level head on his shoulders which is more than can be said for any other members of the club. Like other members he has done prison time and can be quite nasty when he wants to. He is against anything to do with drugs and even does not like weed even though I know some of the others sometimes partake in that. I remember one time he caught his son Opie and Jax Teller smoking a joint, he went mad neither lad was able to sit down comfortably for a week, mind you Jax never told his parents why he found it difficult to sit.

Piney was married for a while to Mary but their marriage eventually broke down, Mary got fed up with the MC life and left taking Opie with her. This sent Piney for a while into a destruct mode and resulted in him being arrested and spending 18 months in Stockton for ABH and attempted murder. Mind you he got off the attempted murder charge because it got proved that he didn't mean to hit the guy so hard.

**MARY WINSTON:** Was married to Piney for about 17 years but was with him for 20 years before she saw the light and left him taking their only son with her. She had met Piney when she was working as a stripper at some club in Lodi, theirs was not what you would call a plain sailing relationship they were for ever fighting and the police department was called out more than a few times to break up their little domestics. Mary has never been what you would call domesticated or perfect 'mother' material but she loved her son and in some ways did love Piney although at the end of their marriage I think she wanted to kill him. Got fed up with his drinking and the whores.

**OPIE WINSTON:** One and only son of Piney and Mary Winston. A married man with 2 children of his own and a stepson from his 2nd wife's first relationship. He is the explosive expert for the sons and did 2 years in Stockton for his part in the blowing up of a truck stop, the one acting as a look out did a runner and left him to be caught. He is a gentle giant of a man but don't let his seeming gentleness fool you, he is not adverse to putting someone either in hospital or the ground. He is best friends with Jax Teller the present VP for the SONS and will most likely become VP when Jax takes over as President. His first wife was murdered because of his involvment with the SONS although I am not sure if Opie knows that it was on Clay's orders although those orders were meant to kill Opie, she was killed by accident.

**DONNA WINSTON:** Was the first wife of Opie Winston and mother to their two children, Ellie and Kenny. She was killed in what most people believed to be an unrelated drive by shooting but I know her death had something to do with the SONS, although it wasmeant to be her husband driving the truck at the time, Donna was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. A 'victim' of the bitterness of June Stahl, an ATF agent who had set her husband up to look like a 'rat'. She was a warm and charming woman who loved her husband and her children and although she did not like her husbands involvement in the SONS and wanted him out, they did go through a stage when she almost left him for good because he refused to leave the SONS but she never had anything herself to do with them except as an 'old lady.

**LYLA WINSTON:** Opie second wife, a former porn star that once worked for Luanne Delany at her porn studio CaraCara. She is a sweet and gentle girl and despite her profession was never one for sleeping around, unlike some of the CaraCara girls. I have seen some of her movies and she was pretty good at what she did but I would never tell her that I have seen them not sure how she would react to me knowing about them but she does not strike me as ashamed of her former job. Now she directs more than she does in front of the camera, in a way it has come full circle. Luanne Delaney was married to a SON and worked in front of the camera as a porn star and then became a porn Director. Lyla has been arrested twice and charged with the pocession on drugs on both occassions but not enough to warrant a custodial sentence. As far as I am aware she is clean at the moment.

**ELLIE WINSTON: **Opie's twelve year old daughter from his first marriage, she looks like her grandmother Mary with her blonde hair but has her mother Donna's brown eyes. From what I have heard about her she does good at school but is not much into sports. So far she has no criminal record and I hope that she never gets one.

**KENNY WINSTON:** Opie's son from his first marriage also. Kennie is a lively lad and has been picked up a few times due to childish pranks but enough to warrant him getting taken home to his parents by the law. He has a perchance for getting into fights and I suspect he will prospect for the SONS when he is older.

**PIPER WINSTON: **Opie's adopted Son and Lyla's son from a previous relationship. He is a quiet lad who does not say much but I always get the impression that he knows more than people thinks he does. Slight and slender, with his mothers blonde hair he is an attractive lad who I suspect will break a few hearts when he is older, I don't however think he will join the SONS but I could be wrong. He gets on well with Ellie and Kenny.

**BOBBY MUNSON:** The treasurer for the SONS and when he is not doing Club business he earns money by doing Elvis impersonations, and he is pretty good at them. He has been married a number of times and has various children from each of his previous marriages and relationships. I think at last count he had 9 children I could be wrong but I think it is nine. Bobbies other great love besides Elvis and the SONS is baking, he makes some of the best muffins you will ever get but never try his late in the day ones because I know he laces them with weed. I made the mistake of trying one once and it made me as high as a bloody kite, so high I nearly shot Hale.

But first and foremost Bobby is 100% loyal to the club and would willingly put his life on the line for them. He was nearly killed for his love of them when he was arrested for killing Heffner, a dishonest port official but the feds had to let him go when their witness disappeaered. Although he then spent 14 months in prison on gun running charges along with several of his brothers. He was also involved in a relationship with Luanne Delany just prior to her death a few years back.

* * *

><p>AN. I am going to do Unser's Point of view on the club in several installments, in the next one he will be giving his point of view on the following people: Tig Taeger, Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz, Otto Delaney and Luanne Delaney


	3. Unser Part 3

**TIG TRAEGER:** One of the resident sociopaths of SAMCRO. Mind they are all unbalanced individuals in some way or another but Tig more so than most. His sexual preference leaves a lot to be desired and I've heard in the grape vine that he is in to necrophilia, that in it self tells you how sick he is. I mean any one who thinks that having sex with a corpse is normal has to be more than a few planks short of a picnic and a sick picnic at that. He has two daughters, Dawn and Fawn from a previous marriage but he is not allowed to see them any more at one time he was allowed 2 supervised visits a year but that has ended due to him attacking one of the supervisors and in the presence of his kids. It was decided that he was a risk to his kids and that he was not allowed to see them until they came of age. Should they wise to see him then that is up to them.

He is Clay's bodyguard and the Sargent at Arms for the SONS, maintaining discipline and order within the club and woe betide any member who thinks to break the rules. He comes down on them like a ton of bricks they don't normally break the rules again, they are so scared of him and one of SAMCRO's enforcers for jobs the others either won't do or can't. He is a former marine.

**CHIBS TELFORD:** Formerly of SAMBEL, their charter in Belfast, Northern Ireland and born in Scotland, UK. American naturalised. He is also ex real IRA or so I have been told wether he is fully out or not has never been fully established. He has a wife and daughter still living Belfast. Although he and his wife have not been together for about ten years I know he has never divorced her, he still loves her and his daughter very much.

He is the medic for the Sons and deals with all medical emergencies any that he is unable to deal with is passed on to Dr Tara Knowles. Was blown up a while ago when LOAN planted a bomb in a minivan and had it towed to TM in a hope of getting everyone but it only got Chibs. I know he can be a merciless bastard, I saw him kill Jimmy O and made it looke like the real IRA did it. During the time that most of the club was in Stockton for 14 months, he along with several others kept the business running as best they could here in Charming.

**JUICE ORTIZ:** The youngest full patched member of the club and their Intelligence Officer which is quite funny seeing as most of the club thinks he is a retard. Juice is a native New Yorker and showed up here in Charming about nine years ago, he came following a job he told people but I know that he had some problems back home concerning his family. Never have fond out what those problems were, he never likes to talk about his former family much, I know it is something to do with his dad, one day we might find out.

One thing I do wonder sometimes about him, Ive met other Puerto Ricans and like all latino people they have slightly darker skin than white people and are classed as 'brown' officially but Juice's skin tone seems slightly darker than any other that I have met of that race, I wonder sometimes if he is off mixed blood and if he is, if black blood figures in it, I hope for his sake that it does not. Although Clay says that they don't have a problem with blacksI'm not the only person in Charming to notice that they have no 'brothers' in their club.

Juice keeps all the computers and tech stuff running for the SONS and also works in the garage as many of them do, the club is all he has, he even lifes in one of the dorm rooms in the clubhouse he has no home of his own anywhere else but the SONS clubhouse. He has ADD and is never quiet, a point that sometimes get on his brother's nerves.

**OTTO DELANEY: **Former VP of the SONS and at present a guest of the Government in Stockton Penitentiary where he is serving a 20 year stretch for gun running and other charges. He would have been let out in a few years but he killed another prisoner while in there and the last I heard he is on death row now. I always liked Otto, I was weary of him as was every body but he was always polite to me, except when we were arresting him.

**LUANNE DELANEY: **Former porn star and producer and the late wife of Big Otto. Luanne first met Otto when she was in front of the camera and it was with his help that she got the funding from the SONS to set up CaraCara. She was a beutiful woman and I was most saddened to hear about her death and the manner of it. She always had time for people and was one of Gemma's oldest friends. Luanne was a native of Charming.

* * *

><p>AN In the next installment will be: Happy Lowman, Chucky, Ima,Half Sack and Cherry.


	4. Unser Part 4

**HAPPY LOWMAN: **When I first met Happy I thought he was a nice one, oh was I wrong! The very first time that I met him was in the clubhouse, he was doing a job for the club and had refused payment from Clay, I had told Clay 'he seems like a nice fella', Clay choked on his drink. I was soon to learn that Happy was the sort of enforcer that the club went to when no one else would do the job. He didn't have the unholy patch for nothing, he did things to people that had most people wetting themselves at the thought of such things. He's a silent one which adds to the feeling of menace that he gives off to scare people.

Of his brothers that he seems to get on particularly well with, is Tig, mind you Tig is a nutter as well, Chibs and surprisingly Juice. As Tig is another enforcer for the club I can undertstand why the two of them would get on well, they only disagree over 2 things that I know off. Which of the services is better; Marines or Seals and drugs. Tig does them occasionally as I know he does but Happy will have nothing to do with them. I know he gets on well with Chibs, wasn't sure why at first but then I found out it was because Happy always beats him at poker and as for Juice, that friendship I am still trying to puzzle out.

He has only one weakness that I know of, his mother. She is in a nursing home in Bakersfield, dying. Not sure exactly what is wrong with her, I think it might be cancer. He is very careful keeping her seperate from the club and not letting his club business affect her in any way. I think her death might be the one thing that breaks him.

**CHUCKY:** He first came to the attention of the SONS when he was in prison for embezzlement, I think. He had ripped off the chinese triad and they wanted him dead but he had protection on the inside from Otto and some of the other imprisioned SAMCRO members but he was due to be released and he then made another deal with Otto. Protection on the outside from SAMCRO and he would cut the SONS in for a nice cut of the money he took from the Chinese.

He use to have an unslightly habit, he had to masturbate constantly, he said it was an illness, yeah right. What ever it is it is annoying and rude. The SONS gave Chucky back to the Chinese for a sum of course and they then cured his problem with Masturbation. They cut off all but one finger and then gave him back to the SONS. Chusky was present the night that CaraCara went up in smoke and saved the life of Darby, he could have done us all a favour and let that racist prick burn. He currently is sporting new digits on his hands curtesy of Gemma, she paid for him to have finger replacements.

**IMA:** A whore who thinks she is something special. No she is not. She worked at CaraCara when Luanne Delanney ran the studio and will go after any bloke she thinks will give her power but she is nothing but a silly little tart. Not even that good looking. One day she will get her commupannce.

**HALF SACK:** I always liked Kip. He was a good kid mixed up with the wrong crowd. Formerly a marine, he was invalided out of the service after Iraq, where he lost one of his balls to shrapnel. Hence his nickname. He joined TM as a mechanic and then started to prospect for the SONS. He would have got his top rocker but was killed while protecting Jax's son Abel and Tara during Lockdown. The SONS gave him his patch Postumously. He was a vegetarian.

**CHERRY:** Girlfriend of Half Sack, her real name was Rita and she was wanted on Larceny charges in Nevada. Agent Stahl used this against her to try and get her to rat on the club but Jax helped her to escape the country with the help of Happy Lowman.

* * *

><p>AN In the next installment will be: Lowen, Dog, Floyd, Rosen, Elliot Oswald.


	5. Unser Part 5

A/N In the next installment will be: Lowen, Dog, Floyd, Rosen, Elliot Oswald.

**LOWEN:** Lowen has been one of the Lawyers who has represented the SONS over the years. She grew up in Charming and knew of them as a child but I doub't that she thought that she thougt that she would end up as a lawyer representing them when she grew up. She is a strong woman, smart and sassy but respectful of the club. Then again if she wasn't they would not employ her to represent them. She has worked at the firm alongside Rosen, the clubs other lawyer for about 20years. The stories she could tell about those SONS would probaly make your hair stand on end. It is a good job that she has client/lawyer confidentiality clause that protect her from the law.

**DOG: **Works as a mechanic at the Teller Morrow Garage literally since the day it was started. Dog is a good mechanic and knows when to keep his eyes and mouth shut. I believe he had a garage of his own once but that went belly up. He met both John Teller and Piney in Vietnam.

**FLOYD:** Resident Barber in Charming. He cuts the hair of all the SAMCRO members. He pays protection to the SONS so that his business is not threatened and though many would consider him a friend of the club and he is to a point there are many who would disagree. He turned a blind eye and gave a false statement to me when Jax threw the ATF agent who was bothering Tara out through his front window of the shop but I let it slide.

**ROSEN:** The clubs main lawyer. He is Bobby Munsen's nephew and a bit of a slimeball. Never have liked him, he seems to think that the world and women revolve's around him. If he was a SON perhaps but he is nothing but a jumped up little ass kisser.

**ELLIOT OSWALD:** Local businessman and landowner who became involved with the SONS after a carnie raped his 13 year old daughter. He asked the SONS to deal with the man but they told him that they would find him for them but he had to deal with him. I don't what happened I haven't been told but he seemed to suddenly get in deep with them. He posted bail for them when the boys ended up in Stockton for busting up that Church meeting and helped get them to Belfast to get young Abel back. His actions cost him the mayorial election.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be Sheriff Roosevelt<p> 


	6. Sheriff Roosevelt Part 1

SHERIFF ROOSEVELT

**CLAY MORROW: **The national president of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club. An embittered dangerous old man who is nothing but vermin. He thinks he is something but his days are numbered he just doesn't know it yet. I know from the information that we have on him that he has arthritis and it is getting worse. From what I understand of the MC laws, if he can't ride he can't lead and when that day comes he will voted out and most likely his step son Jax Teller will take over the running of the SONS.

He is a dangerous man especially now, he knows his time is coming to an end and that will have backed him in a corner like a wonded animal and everyone knows that wounded animals are the most dangerous of all creatures because they will do what ever they have to to survive. This is the only reason that I can think that he would get in bed with the Galindro Cartel, to make as much money as he can beofre he is forced out. I was recently given some information that he is a threat to Dr Tara Knowles, I don't fully know the reason why but I intend to keep a real good eye on Mr Clay Morrow and his actions in the next few months, I wil not allow him to harm anyone in this town especially when that someone is an innocent mother of two children.

**JACKSON 'JAX' TELLER:** The Vice President for the SONS, a founding members son and stepson of the present president. I am under no illusions that he can be as ruthless as his stepfather or any of the other members of SAMCRO but I do believe that he loves Dr Tara Knowles, his old lady and would stop at nothing to kill anyone who dared to harm her or their two sons. I suspect that if he found out that Clay was threatening his old lady then Clay would be deadbefore he knows it.

Jax is smarter than most bikers and that makes him dangerous but his arrogance will be his downfall. Like most 1%ers he is too lazy to make money legally and he likes the outlaw life too much. I get the feeling that Dr Knowles would like him out of the club and as much as he tells her that he wants out, he won't leave SAMCRO except in a coffin. Like he has got rid of so many of the clubs enemies especially one called Salazar who kidnapped his old Lady Tara, he claimed it was self defense but I don't believe him.

**PIERMONT 'PINEY' WINSTON: **Co-Founder of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. An embitted old man who is merely counting his days until he finally pops his cogs and dies. He can be quite vicious and ruthless when he wants to and I know he is a racist. Most of the other SONS may not be bothered by people of of colour but Piermont Winston is. He hates (what he classes) black people as 'niggers' and if he had his way there would be no black people in Charming. Especially not a black sheriff and it is down to him that there are no brothers in the club, or at least he thinks there isn't. He's about to get a nasty shock when he finds out that one of the present members is half African American even thought the guy don't look it. He looks mixed yeah but not black/white mixed. Piney is on his last legs though, if his emphysema doesn't kill him than someone might, I get the impression from observing Piney that he and Clay seem to have a 'problem' with each other at the moment.

**JAUN CARLOS 'JUICE ORTIZ: **The black sheep of SAMCRO, in a manner of speaking. I told Clay Morrow that he had no brothers on the wall in the clubhouse when I smashed their mugshots off the wall but I wonder, no I know what the club would say if they found out that Juice was black well half black. They think he is Puerto Rican and he is through his Mother but through his Father he is African American. Their by laws do not allows blacks in the club so that will be him expelled when they find out and they will. Push him just enough and he will fold, he will give us what we want because he is desperate not to lose what he has always wanted, a family.

I can't help but feel sorry for him and I have to keep reminding myself that he is one of the bad guys and is most likely as ruthless as any of the others in the club but I don't like playing the race card and hope that this doesn't back fire on us. Juice is the hacker of the club and is the one that seems to get most of the info on anyone that the club is interested in, I do wonder how he has managed to keep it from the club the truth about his ethnicity.


	7. Roosevelt Part 2

**HARRY 'OPIE' WINSTON: **Son of Piney and like Jax he is what they call SAMCRO royalty, one of the princes of the club. Acting President while Morrow and the others were in Stockton on gun running charges. He was widowed two years ago when his wife of 10 years was killed in a drive by shooting leaving him the sole parent of their two children, Ellie and Kenny.

He was suspected of being involved in the shooting and murder of a port Official by the name of Heffner but the witness who saw him and Bobby Munson disappeared before the trial and with the loss of the one witness that the ATF had, the case was dismissed. Just days after the imprisoned members of SAMCRO were released, Opie married his porn star girlfriend Lyla and adopted her son Piper.

**FILIP 'CHIBS' TELFORD:** Scotsman by birth but prior to coming to the U.S. he spent much of his youth in Ireland. He spent five months in the British Army before it was discovered that he was a member of the real IRA and he was then courtmartialled and thrown out of the British Army. He carried on living in Belfast where he had met Fiona Larkin and they married not long after. They had one child Kerryanne, not long after Kerryanne was born Telford was thrown out of the real IRA and exiled from Ireland. His wife and child were taken from him by the man who exiled him, Jimmy O'Phelan.

Telford was a member also of SAMBEL while in Belfast which is one of two charters that the SONS have in Ireland. Upon his exilement from Ireland he transferred to Charming, California which is the home of the Redwood Original Charter. He has been a member here now for fifteen years and during the fourteen months that most of the club members were in Prison, he along with four others kept the every day business of the club going.

**HERMAN KOZIC:** An ex juinkie who joined the SONS after he got out of Rehab. He was originally a member of Redwood Originals but because of an arguement with Tig Treager he transferred to the Tacoma Charter. For many years the reason for his leaving was not known and it was thought that the breakdown of his friendship with Treager had to do with a girl that they both referred to as 'Missy'. It turned out that 'Missy' was a girl but not a human one but a canine one, a German Shephard who had belonged to Treager but who had been killed. Treager blamed Kozic for her death and refused to allow him to trasfer back to SAMCRO when he was needed there.

However during Treagers internment in Stockton, Kozic was voted in by the club members who were still on the outside. Since the return of Treager and the others, it has been brought to our attention that Kozic has expressed a desire to return to the Tacoma Charter as he is not happy with the present business dealings that SAMCRO are now involved in.

* * *

><p>AN. Next part of this chapter will be on, Tig, Happy, Bobby, etc


	8. Roosevelt Part 3

**ALEX 'TIG' TREAGER: **A psychopath if ever there was one, Treager along with Lowman are two of the worst ones in the SONS. He is known for his violent temper, that is barely controlled at times and the tendancy when he fights to bite his opponent. I have warned my deputies that should they get into a fight with Treager to keep an eye out where his mouth is in case he tries to bite them. He is banned from seeing his own kids, two daughter, Dawn and Fawn due to his violent tendancies, even when he was allowed to see them it was always in a controlled situation and he was never left alone with them. The last meeting resulted in him beating up the social worker who was in attendance while he was visiting his kids, as a result he was banned from ever seeing his kids again. When they come of age, should they wish to see him that is up to them but I hope they have the common sense to never want anything to do with this violent psychopath.

He has a Rap sheet a mile long, armed robbery, gun running, GBH, ABH, this is but a few things that he has been found guilty of, it has always been suspected that he is responsible for a number of dissapearances of a number of citizens in Charming and the surrounding area but it has never been proved. He is Clay Morrows bodygaurd and SAA for the SONS and is feared by many who know him including some of those within the SONS whom regard him as a brother. His sexual preferences also make him one sick bastard it is rumoured that he is into necrophyllia and has a tendancy to beat up hookers, all in all he is an individual who I would like to see out of Charming, permanently. His one known weakness is a few of dolls.

**HAPPY LOWMAN: **The one that everyone goes to if there is a job that no one else in the SONS is willing to do. A cold emotionless individual who has only one weakness, his mother for whom he will do anything. She is dying of cancer and he is determined to make her last years as pain free as possible. Paying for her treatment at the hospice in Bakersfield until recently, she is now staying with her sister in a less desirable neighbourhood. He has no old lady and does not look like he will ever have one, perferring instead one night stands. He is a penny pincher to the point where our contact within the SONS says that he reuses condoms, disgusting.

For a number of years he was a member of the NOMAD charter of the SONS and prior to that he was a member of the Tacoma, Washington Charter but his mother illness meant he became NOMAD so he could spend more time with her. 15 months ago he become a member of the Redwood Charter of the SONS that is based here in Charming. As with most if not all the members of the SONS he has a Rap sheet a mile long, Gun running, Manslaughter, ABH, GBH and Murder.

**ROBERT 'ELVIS' MUNSON:** The treasurer for the SONS and he one everyone says has a consciounce whereas the majority of the other SONS do not with the exception of maybe a few. Several times married and divorced he has at least 3 children whom he is paying maintenance for although he has been known to get behind in his payments a number of times. Whether because he has no money due to lack of work or when he has spent time in prison.

When he is not working at the Teller Morrow Garage or away on club business he earns a living as an Elvis impersonator. He works the clubs and has been known to do quite a few barmitvahs as Elvis, being the only Jewish member of SAMCRO is is not a praticing Jew as far as we can tell.

He has a Rap sheet that is almost as long as Treager's but his includes the murder of one Robert Heffner, a crooked Port Official that was killed almost 2 years ago although Munson was arrested for this crime he was let off when the only witness to the crime disappeared. It is thought that SAMCRO had a hand in her disappearance.


	9. Roosevelt Part 4

**HAPPY: **For about two years he was a member of the NOMAD charter of the SONS and prior to that he was a member of the Tacoma, Washington Charter but his mother illness meant he became NOMAD so he could spend more time with her. 15 months ago he become a member of the Redwood Charter of the SONS that is based here in Charming. As with most if not all the members of the SONS he has a Rap sheet a mile long, Gun running, Manslaughter, ABH, GBH and Murder. He is thought also to be responsible for a number of disappearances in the Nevada state but that has not been proved one way or another.

He is a cold ruthless individual who speaks very little and at first meeting many people wonder if he is mute but he is not. He is one of those individuals who only speak when they have something to say of importance it seems. He is the one that everyone in the SONS go to if there is a job that no one else will do and is not averse to torturing someone for information. We did have an agent on the inside but he has not been heard form for quite a while and it is my believe that this person is responsible for their disappearance. Considering that we are now pressing one of his brothers for information I just hope for Juice's sake that Happy never comes aware of the situation he is in or he may end up disappearing just like our agent did.

Apart from his mother, Aunt and Gemma Teller, he has no respect for women at all and treats them as nothing more than an object to fuck when he feels the urge. He does not encourage hugging or kissing from those females who are desperate enough to sleep with him.

**ROBERT 'ELVIS' MUNSON:** The treasurer for the SONS and he one everyone says has a consciounce whereas the majority of the other SONS do not with the exception of maybe a few. Several times married and divorced he has at least 3 children whom he is paying maintenance for although he has been known to get behind in his payments a number of times. Whether because he has no money due to lack of work or when he has spent time in prison.

When he is not working at the Teller Morrow Garage or away on club business he earns a living as an Elvis impersonator. He works the clubs and has been known to do quite a few barmitvahs as Elvis, being the only Jewish member of SAMCRO he is not a praticing Jew as far as we can tell.

He has a Rap sheet that is almost as long as Treager's but his includes the murder of one Robert Heffner, a crooked Port Official that was killed almost 2 years ago although Munson was arrested for this crime he was let off when the only witness to the crime disappeared. It is thought that SAMCRO had a hand in her disappearance. However he is not going to get away with it as we have managed to get one of his imprisoned brothers to 'rat' on him and it is only a matter of time before he is picked up and like a number of the club members he will be looking at spending time on death row before his execution!

**TIG **SAA for the SAMCRO charter or he was until recently, I've been told that he handed his SAA patch in and is simply now an enforcer for the club. He is as twisted as Happy perhaps even more so in some of his sexual preferences, it is known to us that he is into necrophillia and beastiality and as such is not allowed to see his two daughters. I don't think he would touch his daughters in that way but the child protection services think otherwise and until a few years ago insisted that any visits that he had with his daughters, Dawn and Fawn, were supervised.

During one of the visits he got into an argument with the social worker who was there to supervise, while the girls were present it was merely a shouting match but due to the amount of bad language used by Mr Treager in front of his daughters, the two girls were removed from the room and that was when the fight became physical which resulted in Mr Treager biting off the ear of the social worker. He was arrested and charged with ABH and sentenced to eighteen months in Stockton. He was out on federal release after nine months. He is thought to be responsible for a number of disappearances including two mayan bikers back in the 1990's when the war between the SONS and the MAYAN Motorcyle Clubs were at it's most savage point. Since then it has reported that he is responsible for a number of other disappearances and we believe that each of those that disappeared did so after he killed them. Mr Treager is one of the SONS that will looking at the death penalty when the club is finally arrested.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be the prospects, chucky and a few family members.


	10. Roosevelt Part 5

**A/N**: Very little is known about the prospects so some of the following information is from ThisLife103.7 who has allowed me to use some of the Bio material on his profile page for them and some is pure fiction. As I have not yet seen season 4 so please bear with me.

* * *

><p><strong>PHILIP 'FILTHY PHIL' RUSSELL: <strong>Normally prospecting for the SONS lasts only a year but for some reason Russell is still a prospect after twenty months, the reason for this unknown but it is assumed that he cocked up somewhere along the line but instead of getting rid of him they decided to extend his prospect time. Bit on the slow side and insecure, Russell lost both his parents when he was only a child and was brought up in care. Got the nickname Filthy Phil because he downloaded thousands of pornographic images onto a friends computer and totally crashing the hard drive of several other people computers by downloading the same images. He is sponsored by Juice and is being trained as the SONS 2nd Intell officer.

**GEORGE 'RATBOY' SEDGETRAW: **Former medic in the Navy and was discharged two years ago after a tour of Afganistan. Is a native of Charming and returned here after leaving the navy. His nicknamed was aquired due to him having a large collection of rats when he was a child and the fact that he looks like a rat. Slightly insane but that seems to be the norm for the SONS as many of the members are not what I would call sane in even the normal sense of the word. Started out with the SONS in the usual manner as a hang around and then was asked if he wanted to prospect just before the incarcerated sons were released from Stockton just a few months ago. He is the SONS 2nd medic.

**CHRIS 'V-LIN' VONLIN: **Born in China but American naturalised. Came to this country as an exchange student during his final year at school and stayed on afterwards instead of returning to China. His family is reported to be part of a triad in Beijing and his father and older brother are currently serving time for the murder of a number of prominent businessmen. A martial arts expert he is one to watch in a fight as much as Traeger, although of small stature and of a quiet nature, V-Lin is no push over and has been known to take down guys bigger than him quite easily.

**CHUCK MARSTEN:** First came to the attention of the SONS wen he was in Stockton for fraud. He was formerly an accountant for the Chinese triad but stole from them. Big Otto, arranged for him to have protection from the SONS when he was released from the person. In return he was to hand over a portion of the 2 million that he stolefrom the Chinese. When they took him to pick up the cash that he had hidden in a duct in one of the restaurants owned by them the SONS found out that the money was fake. They handed him back to the Chinese in exchange for real cash along with the two forgers blocks that he had stolen from the Chinese. Later he was traded back to the SONS and went to work in the porn studio, Caracara. Was witness to Ernest Darby and members of L.O.A.N setting fire to the studio.


	11. Roosevelt Part 6

**BIG 'OTTO' DELANEY: **Presently incarcerated in Stockton on Death Row, Otto Delaney is part of our plan B to bring down the club if we are unable to bring them down any other way. He has spent his life being loyal to the club and now through ASAU Potters manipulation it looks as though he is going to rat on the club. A good thing because I don't think that Ortiz will be of much use to us. If the club had not betrayed him, he would still be loyal to them. Their downfall is thier own doing for lying to them.

**GEMMA TELLER: **Wife of Clay Morrow and former wife of one of the clubs founders John Teller. A ruthless womsn who is determined to always get her own way. An absolute control freak who will go to any means what so ever to keep control of her husband and son and her place within the MC as queen bitch but looking at the state of her recently I would say that she is probaly losing. She looks as though she has been beaten up and I would not be at all surprised if it was her husband Clay Morrow who did the beating.

**TARA KNOWLES: **'Old Lady' to Jackson Teller and a doctor at the local St Thomas hospital here in Charming. At the moment she is on sick leave following an accident where her hand was crushed in a door. She and Teller have known each other since they were children and Dr Knowles is a native of Charming just like Teller. Her daddy was the local drunk. I know she is not over keen on the club and would like for the club to be a distant memory for her and Jax and for the both of them and thier boys to be out of Charming.

**LYLA WINSTON:** 'Old lady' to Opie Winston. Met Opie when she was working for Luanne Delaney at her porn studio Caracara. Married him just after the omprisioned club members came home on the Wahewa reservation. Im sure more than just a wedding took place but federal law states that the Wawaha Indians are a seperate nation and no federal officers are allowed on thier land. She is reproted to have had an abortion just before the majority of the club went to prison for 14 months and we have been told that Opie has recently been made aware of this and that it is one of the reason for their seperation. She has a son from a former relationship;

**WAYNE UNSER:** Former chief of police in Charming. A corrupt officer who made a deal with the SONS when they first came to Charming to keep Charming 'Charming' but the clubs greed and Hales greed has started to destroy what was charming about this town. Until recently he was the owner of Unser trucking. When he became sick with Cancer he sold the company after he divorced his wife.


	12. Floyd Part 1

**FLOYD'S POV**

**PINEY: **Native of Charming, he along with John Teller set up the SOA MC and since that day, the club they have been here in Charming behind the scenes, running this town. Of course the Town Council think they run this town but they don't it is the SONS. Over the last few years, Piney has taken a back seat in the running of the club and he is one of my best customers so people say that I back up anything he says because of that but that isn't the case, I back him up in a lot of things because he is a friend. Not just because he is part of the SONS but because he and I have known each other ever since we were at school together back before he went off to Nam and met John Teller.

A lot of people see him a broken down crochety old man but he and I have seen the changes that has come to Charming over the years, yeah Charming is not as developed as some of the other towns in the area but it is still the quaint and charming place that we knew growing up. The funny thing is when we were young, we use to watch the old guys in the barber shop and laugh about how at the end of their lifes they all congregeted together and gossiped like old ladies and do you know what the funny thing is, we are now those old guys meeting in the barber shop gossiping like old ladies.

**JOHN: **Came to the town as the leader of a Motorcycle Club with a wife, Gemma who was a native of Charming and a young son, Jackson. I always liked John he was a quiet man in an unassuming way but if you got him riled up then you saw a side of him that you never thought existed in such a quiet man. Still it is as they say it is the quiet ones you have to watch.

In the beginning John spoke about how he wanted the club to be a place where mechanics and harley enthusiasts could meet up and understand each other. Many of the SONS then and now were ex soldiers, returning from war and wanting somewhere and someone to understand what it was that they were going through but over the years it seemed that John lost his direction especially after his youngest son died pf the family flaw that he inherited from Gemma, a bad heart. After that it was as though, the light and hope that John had at the beginning when he started everything just died.

**CLAY:** The last of the first nine to be president, after John was killed in a motorbike accident back in the 90's, he took over the running of the club and John's wife and son as his own. I know that he never thought about having a family he was too wild and fancy free for that but I think with Gemma he finally found a lady that he could be himself with and in the process of marrying her he got a son that he never thought he would have and although he never says it I think he does care a great deal for Jax even though they argue like cat and dog. What you would call a typical father and son relationship!

Clay comes across as all hard but there is a small part of him that can be loving but the only person who see's that is Gemma, Oh I know they have their moments, I mean what couple does not but they do deeply love each other. However Clay is not the sort of guy that I would upset he does have a real mean streak inside him and woe betide anyone who upsets him.


	13. Floyd Part 2

**FLOYD'S POV**

**JAX: **The only surviving son of John Teller, he had a younger brother Thomas who died at age six from the family flaw, that both boys inherited from their mother Gemma. Jax is rather hot headed but has a good heart in him just like his father JT, he has inherited his sensitivity and his looks. Looking at Jax now as an adult is like looking at JT, the likeness between the two is uncanny and over the years as Jax has grown the rumours about JT not being his father has been squshed by the physical appearance of young Jax. There is no doubt in any ones minds now that JT was his father, it was thought by a few people while the boy was growing up that his father was Clay but Jax is nothing like him in looks or character he is definetly JT's boy.

Now Jax is a father himself and is discovering just what it was that his father went through all those years ago when he agonised over what to do about the club and family.

**OPIE:** Only son of Piney Winston, a gentle giant of a man but don't let that fool you, Opie can be as ruthless as the next man. Married twice now, Opie has never really got over the death of his first wife Donna who was his high school sweetheart and who is the mother of his two children Ellie and Kenny. He has a third child an adopted son Piper who is from his 2nd wife Lyla's previous relationship. I was surprised when Opie married Lyla, she is so different to Donna, whereas Donna was brunnette and more of a 'girl next door' type, Lyla is blonde and a 'porn' star but she has a good heart.

Opie can be moody but that is because he gets depression quite a bit, he finds life in the SONS hard just like Jax does but like Jax he keeps going back to them, it is the only way of life the two of them know. During the 14 months that Clay was in prison along with a number of others, Opie stepped up and toook over the Redwood Charter of the SONS as acting president, not just of the charter but acting National President of the whole organisation.

**TIG:** One of the resident psycopaths, in fact one of the craziest ones in the the SONS. Not as sick as Happy but at least Happy does not beat woman up like Tig does. Or rather Tig will tell you that he only beats hookers but they are women as well as any others. A former marine, his marriage to his wife Colleen ended a number of years ago and he has two daughters by her named Dawn and Fawn who he is not allowed to see except twice a year. I do not think however that he has done that in a while. He is fiercely protective of his 'brothers' in the club especially Clay who he would die for and is known sometimes for doing things without thinking them through if someone has hurt a member.

He does have two other weakness's besides his daughters, he is surprisingly fond of animals especially German Shephard dogs, he use to have one called Missy but she was killed in a freak accident a number of years ago. The only dog that he is not fond of is Dobermans but that might have something to do with one that bit him on the arse a few years back, Piney told me about during one of his many visits to my barber shop, the two of us had tears running down our faces as he related the story to me. The things that Piney told me over the years could destroy the club if anyone ever found out. The other thing that is a problem for Tig is he has a phobia of dolls, he absolutley detests them. He can not be in the same room as a doll without it totally freaking him out.

**BOBBY: **Another older member of the club but not one of the original members. He is a son of an accountant that worked for the mob and he learned his fathers way of doing the books as a young lad. As treasurer for the SONS he keeps all their finances in order and make sure that all the members pay their subs and that any money owed to the club is pid on time, he also make sure any money paid out of the club is dealt with accurately as well.

Although he works in the garage like many of the other members he also earns his living as an Elvis impersonator. Singing in clubs and casino's up and down the coast but mainly in Vegas. He also has a thing for baking, using only organic ingredients and his hash muffins are a hit with many people. He has a former wife Precious who he has a rather tumultuous relationship with although divorced now he still has contact with her because of their two children, one of whom has asthma and a constant need for medication which is not cheap. Hence why one of the reasons that Precious hates him so much due to him not always paying for the children and their needs.


End file.
